Sweet Silence
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: TWIN WORLD VERSE When Alice and Humpty get into a heated argument, Alice does the only thing she can think of to shut him up Humpty/Alice FLUFF Based off an old RP


Humpty's words were stopped short, his mouth literally blocked by the physical barrier of the girl's lips as he went to begin his rant again. He swallowed the phrase instead, looking down at the blonde with disbelief. When he was allowed to finally speak again Humpty scratched at the back of his neck and smirked. "My, my. Is that how you try and win arguments?"

The blonde glowered. "Well it shut you up, didn't it?" She hissed, fists clenched at her sides as her eyes drifted away from the others gaze. She didn't like where the argument was headed, and the tactics he was using to push his point. So… She kissed him. The tone of it all changed completely."So I'd call that a victory…"

A single finger traced his lips from where she kissed. "Yes, in more ways than one wasn't it?" He was enjoying the little pout he was getting out of her. "I should run my mouth a little more often."

Alices eyes darted back to meet his own, a skeptical expression painted onto her face. "Who says I'll be as sweet next time?" She raised an eyebrow. "What if I chose to just hit you or ignore you?" She insisted stubbornly. She probably wouldn't do such things– it was more of a challenge than a threat

A lyrical chuckle burst from his lips, "Oh, but little Alice is always so very sweet." His arms folded over his chest. "And who could possibly ignore my lovely self, the idea is simply foolish." There it was. That ego. If anyone made the mere suggestion that the other wasn't a gift from the Goddess, they were in serious trouble.

"You're calling me, cynical and pessimistic me, sweet?" She inquired bitterly. "Did you hit your head..?"

"Not to my knowledge." He leaned in smiling, tilting his head from side to side. "Everything looks in order, don't you agree?"

It began to piss her off how beautiful the other managed to look without trying. "As far as I can see…" She mumbled. He was still as beautiful as ever– but he's never say that to his face. His head would swell more than it already was. "You look like you always do…"

The male grinned. "Good good! Then we should be in agreement here." He nodded happily, "You're sweet and I'm lovely."

"I never agreed that I was sweet" she snapped.

Back to square one.

"Maybe if I kiss you again, I can dissuade you from saying that so easily" she mumbled.

"Hmmm~" It was quite convenient to take the conversation where ever he wished it to be. "Are you sure that would convince me for or against that belief?"

"We'll see– either way it would shut you up" Alices face turned light pink as she clenched her fist, determined.

For a bit at least, Goddess save you all if he learned to run his mouth even then. "Yes, yes, my silence for a price it seems. Well?" An eyebrow curved up at her, curious and expectant. "Should I call you sweet little Alice again?"

"… I could just punch you too" she hissed challengingly, her scowl deepening at the emphasis on the 'sweet'.

"That wouldn't be very sweet…"

"Oh I don't know, I'd imagine even the kiss of your fist to be quite adorable." He edged ever closer. Silver, blue eyes partially concealed behind rosy lashed lids. "Come now, which part of you wishes to touch my face first."

The other was surprised as the gatekeeper edged forward, seeming to not care whether she punched him or actually kissed him. She raised a fist and prepared to swing, but soon realized that it would be too mean– damn it. When he was talking, she was ready to punch him, but now she felt the anger dry out. It pissed her off how he could just diffuse her like that. So instead, she pressed her fist to the others cheek with a gentle pat.

Angling his cheek towards her as she made the soft contact he couldn't help but grin. "Now see, between your sweet self and my Goddess granted features, there's just no way you could possibly strike something so lovely." Watching the struggle of emotions play across her face was both adorable and amusing. "You're still talking…" She mumbled, pressing her fist harder into his cheek. As her knuckles pressed into his skin he held his ground, smiling all the way. "It's what I do~" he trilled

"Shut up… Here, I'll help you" she then she kissed him, her fist softening into a palm which she slid down the others cheek. He gave a little back to the kiss, a happily little hum passing through his nose. She had been tired of hearing him talk and argue… This kiss would at least shut him up and please both of them.

It was always sweeter with a little victory.

-x-

 _ **So it's been awhile... Yeah. It's been awhile. But hey, I want to write more Alice stuff. So send me requests please, and/or message me about any of my fics you want me to continue! Later!**_


End file.
